


Body of Truth

by Nabaat68



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabaat68/pseuds/Nabaat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If members of the BatClan owed you a favor wouldn't it be worth dredging up pain to learn the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Riddles and Acid

“Ah!” I screamed opening my eyes to bubbling green acid.

I jumped up and looked around quickly discovering three things. One, I was in a cage suspended above acid. Two that cage and I were in an old factory and three; The Riddler was smiling at me. I’m not sure what scared me more.

“Well the little pawns awake.” His energetic voice was grinding on my slightly aching head; I rubbed it gently trying to soothe the pain.

“So sorry to drug you Eoin; but you see as a pathetic creature of habit it was easy for me to decipher the optimum situation to kidnap you.”  
I searched my memories, trying to remember, then –

“My morning milkshake.” I whispered, confusion giving way to the icy hooks of fear.

He smiled at me from under the brim of his bowler hat. “Well done. Now riddle me this, why do you insist on drinking chocolate every morning at 10:15am?” He stepped closer and the green acid cast a distorted hue on his gaunt face, making him look sick.

“W-What do you want with me?” I stuttered recoiling as far from him as I could until my back hit the cage.

He laughed. “Well you’re not important per se; you see I’m playing a game with an intellectual opponent and you are… Shall we say collateral damage? Well no, not even that now.” He gestured to the left. “I’ve got someone much better than you now.”

I looked and saw a figure slumped in a cage across from mine. He wore an armoured suit coloured black with blue stripes and a domino mask…

“That’s!”

“Nightwing yes, Seems he figured out my clues first and foolishly came in alone, one electric shock and drugging later and you’re suddenly…” His proud voice deepened

“Disposable. Look that way.” He gestured to his right and looked over to see a third cage which was full of rubbish, three cages and three vats of acid.

“Sorry to say but this will happen to you.” He approached a control panel on a raised platform and promptly hit one of three red buttons, the bottom of the cage swung back and the rubbish fell into the vat, and it hissed and burned and melted away before being dragged under the surface, violently moving around like it was writhing in pain. I paled and chocked back a scream.

“Oh God.” I whispered, normal volume eluding me.

“Amazing isn’t it?” Riddler smiled like a kid on a day out, “This is the only factory in Gotham which used green acid to dispose of its waste, naturally it was declared illegal and the place was shut down. Since then I’ve been tinkering here for my own purposes. Improved the acid strength, oiled a few hinges and voila!” He threw his hands out and spun a cane topped with a question mark, “I’ve created the perfect showdown spot to reveal The Dark Knight’s inferiority and now have even more power to do so!” He yelled pointing his cane at the still unconscious Nightwing.

“Unfortunately for you, your purpose is now outlived; his presence is proof of that. So without further ado.” He raised his hand towards the control panel.

“Wait!” I yelled “I have a question.”

“What is it?” he sighed.

“H-” I tried to think of a way to stall him. “How are you gonna bargain with Batman for Nightwing if you can’t get him down? He isn’t gonna wake up and if you let him go he’ll fall straight in!” Riddler lowered his hand; I let out a shaky breath.

“Stupid boy, observe.” He jumped down from the panel to the floor and with surprising speed ran to the third vat and hit and pulled down a small lever, metal panels slid out quickly and shut the top of the vat. Riddler ran back to up to the panel and grinned. Okay, I thought, he’s smug and likes showing off, I can distract him… hopefully.

“I see, impressive you’ve really thought of everything.” I said wide eyed looking around in fear; it wasn’t a hard act to pull off.

His grin widened further like a demented Cheshire Cat “Of course I did, my plans are perfection.”

“What was the riddle?” I said grasping at ideas while I tried to think up a plan.

“Hmm.” He tilted his head slightly looking even scarier in the moving light.

“The riddle. You took the time to get me here so I must be the answer to your riddle, what was it?” I stared at him desperate for more time.

“Well it was brilliant of me to use you at the time. I stole 1,920 small bombs from a facility in Russia, alone they can’t cause too much damage but together they could rival blocks of C4 with their destructive potential. In the 1920's in America the Americans and the Irish nationalities were the strongest gangs to deal in explosives. I kidnapped a man named Derrick Black, blond haired, blue eyed an all American fella. I strapped him to a chair and drugged a Golden Eagle making it ravenous and aggressive; it pecked out his eyes and then his liver. A slow and painful death, The Bat was too slow you see.”

He spoke with the enthusiasm of a teacher lecturing their favourite topic. I felt sick and tried not to think about the familiarity of that name, he'd lived in my apartment block.

“You have an Irish father and name and green acid is below you, the colour of Ireland. The lead American and Irish gangs joined forces in 1920 by bombing Gotham’s bank vault and stealing millions in gold bars. Batman knows about Black and now you and the number of bombs. Where will he assume the bombs are?” He stopped his monologue and motioned at me to answer, I had been listening but had a plan half formed.

“Umm… the bank!” I said trying frantically to recall year nine gymnastics classes.

“Yes!” He responded twirling his cane smugly before continuing. “But there is something else below the surface, another layer to my plan that is so brilliantly simple it flew over the Bat’s head! The bank is irrelevant and the explosives the prize. So, where are they?” He again turned to me.

I had a plan. “I don’t know.” I answered honestly.

He ‘tsked’ and shook his head, “And that my boy is why you are irrelevant, and why you won’t live.”

“Don’t I at least get a chance? Prove you’re smarter than me before you kill me, a warm up before Batman.” Please, let his ego be big enough to fall for this.

“Ha! I could do so easily, and the rest of the Bat Clan will be too busy checking the bank to reach here in time, amuse me.” He sat in a chair in front of the control panel and removed his hat showing a receding carrot top.

Thank God for big egos. “Okay, how about three riddles, you answer them all right I’m dead, two right you let me go, one right you let me and Nightwing go and none right means you let us both go and return the explosives. Deal?” I took a step forward.

“Very well, first riddle please, it’s a nice change to answer and I’ll enjoy crushing what little intelligence you think you have.” He smiled like a predator.

I took a deep breath and saw a light flickering from behind Riddler, it flipped up to reveal black hair and a domino mask. Yes! Reinforcements, he nodded to me and I just looked forward hoping to distract Riddler, this had better work, board internet searches were about to pay off. “Riddle one. Take 9 from 6, 10 from 9, and 50 from 40 and leave 6, why?”

His brow furrowed for about ten seconds then he smiled. “Difficult but familiar, if you replace the numbers with roman numerals and start with the word SIX each equation leaves you with S, I and X making six. No explosives going back. Next.”

Damn. “Umm, urr…” I quickly glanced and saw Robin was closer to Riddler.

“Spit it out! I’ve no patience for idiots.”

“Okay, okay! What’s the best place to go shopping on the ocean?” I tried to control my breathing, if Robin dealt with Riddler I wouldn’t have to do anything. He got closer only a few feet away.

“A sailboat. Childs play.” He stood on the chair and pulled down a small lever. Robin screamed and his body jerked before he fell to the floor and didn’t move.

“No!” I yelled mouth open in horror.

“Did you really think I didn’t see you looking behind me? I am a genius, you retarded child!” he sat again unconcerned with the unconscious teenager behind him. “Now, last chance.”

“What, what…” I was out of ideas, I looked around for inspiration.

“Yes?”

I looked at Nightwing, still unconscious in his cage. “What is his name?” I looked back at Riddler and took a step back, tense.

He grinned darkly. “Nightwing.” And hit the button.

The bottom gave way and I leaned forward managing to grab the rim of the cage, screaming, I pulled my legs together and lunged ahead before letting go. I flew forward and scrapped my back on the top of the vat but avoided the acid.

I saw something black fly over my head at Riddler but ignored it and ran for the lever under Nightwing’s vat. I heard a scream as I reached the lever and pulled the sides slide shut and I heard a thump on the top of the vat. I grabbed the ladder rungs on the side of the vat and pulled myself up seeing a still unconscious Nightwing laying there his hair covering his face. I crawled towards him and shook him.

“Wake up! Wake up!” I yelled. Nothing. I looked back and saw a black shape fighting Riddler, he pushed it away and grabbed a gun from under the control panel, and he aimed not at the shape but at Nightwing, furious and insane. He snarled and pulled the trigger as I leaned over him instinctively pushing us lower.

“Ahh!” I yelled as burning pain erupted in my shoulder.

I heard Riddler scream behind me as I pushed Nightwing towards the edge, I looked down only to see Robin, awake and mobile looking up at me.  
“Push him down I’ll catch him!” He yelled up at me over the fight.

I heard another shot. Fear makes wusses strong so in one move I shoved him off and heard a grunt below as he was caught. “Right, you next!” He yelled.

I crawled over and pushed off jarring my legs as I hit the floor. Robin was struggling to make his was to the door with Nightwing slung over a shoulder. I run up to him, ignoring my shoulder and grabbing his other arm, “Which way out?” I yelled.

He began pulling us away from the noise of the fight, a few shots still being fired. “This way.”

A few minutes later the noises became quiet and distant, a cold wind blew through the hallways chilling me, particularly my right arm. “Will he be okay?” I asked jerking my head back.

Robin looked at me, it weird seeing someone up close after seeing them on news reports, he looked a lot bigger than on TV, and he was pretty handsome too, I could tell even through the mask. He gave me a reassuring smile.

“He’ll be fine, Nigma just caught us off guard, and then He,” He pulled up Nightwing, “didn’t radio in so we knew he’d probably found you, I came first and Batman double checked the bank to look for the bombs, guess he found them and came to help me.”

My cheeks heated up, “Sorry about that I didn’t mean to get you shocked.”

He laughed; it made him sound young, like he didn’t do it very often. “Don’t worry; I faked that, rubber boots. I was planning to jump him when he let his guard down but then he opened your cage before I could, then shoved the chair at me and got to Nightwing’s cage too. I should apologise to you.” He looked down and his tone became bitter. “I wasn’t smart enough and I put you, a civilian, in danger. And one of my partners.” He trailed off.

Damn, I had a thing about trying to make people feel better. “Don’t worry,” I smiled at him and lugged up Nightwing, he was so heavy it hurt. “It wasn’t your fault, I let myself get caught and my little improv back there probably messed you up. I didn’t mean to.”

He looked at me in shock, “That’s… nice of you, usually civvies are the first to tell us how we mess up. It wasn’t your fault Nigma went after you, just bad luck. And your plan bought Batman the time to arrive and do what he does best.”

I smiled at him, “Well, now that we’ve convinced each other it’s no one’s fault, how much further till we’re out? He’s kinda heavy.”

“Just a bit further, we called Gordon before I went in so reinforcements’ll be here soon.”

I was too busy carrying the unconscious superhero to care who ‘Gordon’ was so I kept quiet. We walked for a bit more then out of huge garage doors to the blazing lights and sirens of approaching police cars.

Robin stopped moving. “Look, I hate leave you, you seem like a nice guy but this,” he gestured at Nightwing who refused to wake up, “looks bad to the cops so I’ll take him and get out of here and Gordon will deal with the clean-up, ok?” He took all of Nightwing’s weight and began to walk away. He looked back, probably to say goodbye and a look of horror overtook his face. “Shit! Your shoulder, why didn’t you say something!”

I looked at my shoulder and saw it covered in red which had dripped down my arm and then felt all at once a flare of pain like scalding water being poured there. “Oww!” I squealed grabbing my arm, “I never noticed, it must have been shock or one of those, it doesn’t hurt till you know about it things.” I trailed off gritting my teeth.  
Robin made to put Nightwing down but I stopped him. “Don’t bother really, the police will be here soon and they’ll help me, you get out of here. I’ll be fine.” I waved him off with my good arm. He just looked at me with worry, the sirens got louder. “Trust me, go!” I said.

“I’m sorry; we’ll make it up to you.” He said before throwing Nightwing over his shoulder and running just before the first car turned the corner.

The car skidded as it stopped and two policemen got out, I waved and they hurried over.

“What happened?” the taller one asked looking at my arm. “The Riddler, he’s in there, and Batman’s fighting him. He kidnapped me but Robin and Nightwing helped me escape. Batman is still in there.” They nodded and an unmarked car pulled up next to them. One uniformed man got out along with an older man with greying hair, a moustache and glasses. He was wearing a tan trench coat and gave off an air of authority. He glanced at me before turning to the nearest officer.

“Is an ambulance on the way?” He asked.

The officer nodded, “Yes Commissioner.”

The older man came over to me. He smiled and immediately seemed nicer before speaking in a soft but deep tone. “Mr. O’Reiley, my name is Jim Gordon, I’m sorry, you’re in pain and have been through a terrible ordeal but please, tell me everything that’s happened and we’ll get you treatment as soon as the ambulance arrives.” He gently put an arm on my good shoulder.

“Please don’t go to trouble on my account, I don’t want to be a bother commissioner.” I mumbled before he guided me to a police car to lean on, at least I knew who Gordon was now.

He smiled again and looked at me intently. “Please, call me Jim and don’t worry at all its part of our job.” I told him about going to get my milkshake and next thing waking up in a cage above acid, I told him about The Riddler and may have embellished Nightwing’s input and my impromptu gymnastics but better a few white lies than slagging off the good guys I thought.

The ambulance arrived as I was talking and they jabbed my arm before cleaning and bandaging it. Just as they finished I heard yelling by the door and The Riddler emerged restrained and yelling incoherently. He was being dragged by a huge dark shape which I now saw as Batman. He was enormous and fricken scary. No wonder I had thought Robin small, almost anyone would be next to Batman.

He thrust The Riddler at the officers who dragged him to a nearby vehicle before speaking to Jim.

“He was more trouble than I expected.” His voice was painfully deep and only added to the big bad and scary persona that he had down to a ‘T’. “The bombs weren’t at the bank, but I’ll find them, Nigma won’t be using them anymore.”

A hysterical laugh came from the car The Riddler was propped up against; he was bruised and messy but still creepy as hell. “You’ll never find them Dark Knight! My riddle is flawless. They’ll be safe at home until I need them.”

I had been dozing but then my head snapped up, home. “I know where they are.” I said.

Silence as everyone turned to look at me, I shrank under their gases, especially Batman’s.

“Go on son.” Jim nodded at me frowning slightly.

I cleared my throat and looked at him, trying to ignore everyone else. “Well, he said the explosives were his prize, not the bank.” Jim motioned for me to continue. “H- He also said that the real riddle was simple and that Batman.” I looked at him and his eyes were narrowed as he looked at me from behind his cowl. “Knew about myself and Mr. Black, if we’re both the clues and the only thing we have in common is we live in the same apartment building then-”

“You stupid Bastard! Little Fag! How dare you unravel my riddle! I’ll make you suffer! You lost to me, you should be dead already!” The Riddler went nuts yelling and spitting and trying to lunge at me while to cops held him back. Jim stepped in front me protectively but I stood and walked around him slowly, I was a little light headed, and looked at The Riddler, after seeing Batman he wasn’t nearly so bad.

“I didn’t lose, you did!” I yelled over him and he stopped and glared and me hatefully. “You got my first two riddles right but the third wrong.”

“I did not I am never wrong! His name is Nightwing everyone knows it!”

“I doubt it says Nightwing on his birth certificate don’t you think?” I tilted my head as The Riddler absorbed my words.

“No - … I. You… AHHHHH!!!” He screamed as he was forced into the car and the door shut.

“What was that about?” Jim asked.

I turned to look at him and Batman, “When I was in the cage I stalled The Riddler by playing a riddle game, for my last riddle I looked at Nightwing and asked what his name was, He assumed I meant his hero name, but heroes are people two I meant his real name and The Riddler was too quick to guess and got it wrong, from my point of view anyway.” I smiled feeling all giddy thanks to the pain killers. I looked directly at Batman and spoke with medically induced bravery, “The bombs are at my apartment building and do you think I won?”

He looked at me and I just smiled. His lip quirked into what I assumed was a grin. “I’ll scope the building and get back to you Gordon and, yes. You won.”

Jim took my good arm and guided my back to the ambulance. “You’ve got some attitude hidden away, Eoin.”

“Don’t all gay guys?” I said sleepily.

Jim laughed. “Time for you to go home I think.” He looked back at the hulking figure that had turned away. “I’ll get him home, you meet me there and we’ll see if a college kid rumbled The Riddler twice.”

The ambulance took off and Jim sat in the back with me but I was so hazy by that point I couldn’t make conversation. A few minutes later we arrived at my apartment; Jim took my key from my pocket and helped to escort me up the stairs to my apartment. He helped me into my bed and before I fell asleep I saw two figures, one tan and one dark and heard a deep voice.


	2. Of Poison and Memories

Waking up and I have never gotten on, so feeling stiff and grumpy when I woke up was nothing new, until I tried to move. My shoulder burned as I heaved up to turn off my shrieking alarm clock.

'Aww.' I coughed out feeling slightly sick. I rubbed my eyes and tried to carefully move out of bed as memories of last night returned. Being kidnapped by The Riddler, Helping Robin, being shot (I winced and as my shoulder throbbed) and talking to Batman. Thank God for morphine or I never would've said a word.

I walked into my small kitchen and squinted at the morning light blaring in through the window above the sink. It made the cream work tops and table seem painfully bright. Through slight tunnel vision I found my remote and turned on the TV, my apartment was small so a kitchen doubled as a living room... As well as it could.

The familiar theme of the eight o'clock news was almost soothing as my mind continued to process the events of yesterday which seemed foggy like they'd happened years ago. Or maybe it was the after effects of pain killers. I boiled water for tea on autopilot and grabbed a bowl of cereal (lucky charms) from the cabinet. It wasn't until I was seated at my table eating lucky charms with breakfast tea that I paid attention to the news, and when I did my spoon froze mid-way to my hanging mouth.

My apartment block was on TV, a video from last night showed a load of people in suits and police gear bringing out green boxes with questions marks on them. The headline read 'Bombs found, Riddler returned to custody'. I had to grin; I had been right last night.

Polishing off my breakfast with much more vigour I went for a shower, made very difficult because of the huge plaster on my shoulder but with a bit of awkward turning and the wonder that is a detachable shower head I managed. Carefully; I towelled off and changed into boot cut jeans, and a baggy t-shirt before checking the time, 10:00 am. I searched around and found my keys on my locker, I guess Jim left them there last night, grabbed my shoulder bag and locked the door as I left. It felt weird hanging my bag of my left shoulder but clearly the using the other wouldn't work. I went down the two flights of stairs (elevators scare me) and saw there were still some police, uniformed and plain clothed, in the reception area. I made my way through them towards the door but a young officer with obviously dyed blonde hair stopped me.

'Hey! You're the kid who was kidnapped by Riddler yesterday, great job finding the bombs most of the force is talking about you.' He smiled and waved some uniforms over motioning to me.

'Um... Nope Batman did that, I just got rescued, nothing to do with me. I have to go bye.' I quickly left him with a confused expression and waved at the approaching officers as I all but ran out the door clutching my bag. Attention and I also don't mix.

I crossed the road and made my way to the coffee shop opposite. I stood in line and got out change for my milkshake, I hate coffee but the smell is nice and the milkshakes here are lovely. Since The Riddler was caught I felt safe to get one but that didn't stop me from looking around for anyone freaky.

I was so busy looking for bad guys I didn't notice it was my turn until the girl behind the counter yelled, 'Hey Eoin! Wake up chocolate milkshake right hon? You're a little late.'

'Hi Alys.' I walked up to the counter. She was a thirty-something African with great hips and an Afro that just about fit in her hairnet. Alys always worked the early shifts and was a good friend but far too perky in the morning.

'You sound tired, still after what you've been though I'll let you off easy.' She pointed to the small TV behind the counter still showing reports of last night, this time with my Uni picture taking up half the screen.

'Oh God!' I gasped looking away and trying to hide my face from everyone else in the shop.

Alys just laughed.

'Yep you're as good as famous kid; press'll be after you soon. Good luck with that.' She stopped laughing and leaned a little closer handing me my drink. 'Still, if you need somewhere to go my door's always open Kay?'

I smiled and handed her the money. 'Thanks Alys, but I'll just keep my head down and muddle though. It'll be fine.' I said bye and turned away but didn't miss her last remark,

'You've been muddling through for months kid, can't do it for too much longer.'                                                                                         

I kept my head down on the bus to Uni, Gotham U was only a ten minute bus ride from my apartment block, main reason I chose it. That and I am a lazy bugger. Thankfully no one seemed to notice me and before I knew it I'd jumped off and was making my way to the Science building, specifically biology.

The building was old and your footsteps echoed even in trainers (not that I wore them, that would imply I exercise) I took three flights of stairs down before coming to the pathology department. I entered the room and the cold air of the lab swept over me in an oddly soothing way, I took a deep breath and relaxed... Until,

"Well, there’s our resident genius and now famous hero too! When're ya gonna introduce me to Batman eh?"

"Hello Peter." I frowned; Peter was in the same group as me, both of us being the whole group. The standards were high at Gotham U for Pathology so only we qualified for the course. "I'm not a genius and I don't know Batman and we're leaving it at that, kay?" I walked past him and grabbed my lab coat making my way to the classroom next door.

"Firstly," Peter began, following me and taking a chair next to mine, "You skipped a year so you're a genius; secondly, the news channels are reporting 'the boy who unravelled the Riddler and three, c'mon! You must've at least seen Batman! Details Eoin, details!" He finished clasping his hands together and giving me sad eyes. I'll admit he pulls them off well, his short blond hair and tanned skin (acquired from years of surfing) set off his blue eyes perfectly. Add in a swimmers body and dolphin tattoo on his left forearm and you have a very attractive twenty year old who is the opposite of me.

My shaggy black hair and brown eyes flecked with green only made me look paler then I already was. I was just thin, not muscled and thought tattoo's looked painful so none of those for me. Our teacher once called us ying and yang, still not sure which one I was.

"That's the extent of the details Petey, now put the puppy dog eyes away we proved a while ago they don't work on me." I smiled.

He fell back comically clutching his chest and gasping. "Oh! The pain, so cold Eoin, my heart can't take it. It's killing me!" He started pretending to cry.

"Why are you killing Peter so early in the morning little hero?" Dr. Jackel asked entering the room. She was in her early thirties and wore black stilettos and a shin length long sleeved dress, also black. Her copper hair was tied back in a ponytail and her lab coat was unbuttoned showing a very attractive figure.

"I'm not a hero, and I’m not little either Dr. Hyde." I said. When you’re a doctor and your last name is Jackel expect to have the mickey taken out of you. She got a lot of stick for her name and on occasion Peter and I would add to it.

"Call me that again and I'll break your neck." She said sweetly.

"Oh Doc, you say the sweetest things." Peter pretended to swoon.

"Don't try to butter me up Petey; I still owe you a foot up the ass for yesterday." Her voice dipped into a slight growl.

Peter flinched, "Why is it that when you threaten him you're lovely but you go crazy ass shit scary when you start on me?"

"Because he's a little genius and you're a little shit who never shuts up." She said smartly before dumping her files and papers on the table. "Now fasten your seat belts, today we're gonna learn about organ indicators for drug overdose and, or medically induced homicides."

"I'm sure I read about this a few weeks ago." I said getting paper ready.

"Oh course you have little genius." Peter grumbled.

"What was that Peter?" Dr. Jackel growled.

He hunched over his work, "Nothing ma'am."

I sniggered.

Three hours and a PowerPoint of livers and kidneys later Peter's voice erupted from Dr. Jackel's pocket, "Paging Dr. Death! Paging Dr. Death, answer your phone!"

I stared at Peter who was howling with laughter and smacking the table with his fist. My own lips curled up with a smile. Peter and Dr. Jackel can be very immature at times, she gave him a pink lab coat, he put salt in her coffee and so on. Usually I just watched and laughed at the results but Peter was currently winning they're little war judging by the scowl she was throwing at him while she answered her phone.

"Hello, yes James... What? How many? Okay, clam down I'll be right there." she paused and a grim expression overtook her face. Peter and I looked at each other, Peter wasn't smiling anymore, clearly this was serious. "Yes I'll bring them too."

She snapped the phone shut and took a deep breath. "Disregarding the fact that I want to punch Peter in the face right now we've more important business." Her voice was deeper and sombre; she'd had the same voice when she was lecturing on respect for a person's body. It was the cardinal rule for her, never show any disrespect for the body on your table. To do so is sacrilege, be they rich, poor, guilty or innocent; everyone deserves respect in death. We were made to understand that deeply before we were allowed to even observe an autopsy.

"What’s happened Doc?" Peter's tone mimicked hers.

"A few hours ago a body was brought to Gotham Hospital, the patient collapsed at work and went comatose in his room, thirty minutes later he was dead. Twenty three others we're admitted with the same symptoms. All are now dead and more are being admitted. All medical examiners are being called in, including our two trainees, to try and uncover the cause and how to neutralise it." She stared at us hard.

I didn't know what to say, twenty four people dead. So many. So many families hurt, lovers abandoned. I brought a slightly shaking hand to my mouth and breathed deeply, part of my mind started complaining about first the crap with The Riddler and now this. I immediately shut it down ashamed, people are dead and my inner bitching isn't going to help. I looked to Peter, his normally jovial eyes were serious and lacking their usual light, when he spoke there was an edge to his friendly voice.

"We leaving now?"

"Yes." Dr. Jackel looked at me, "Be ready in five minutes." She walked briskly from the room.

"Shit." Peter began shoving things in his bag and shrugging off his lab coat. He was angry. Working with Peter I had learned he believed deeply in the sanctity of life. It was everything to him, to take life was to steal away a family's foundations, leave them unmoored in a foggy sea of lamentation. I could empathise with his anger, but all I felt was sorrow.

"I know." I packed up my things with less force but no less speed. "Dr. Jackel can drive us in the M.E car and we'll be there in less than twenty minutes." Not much time to prepare.

"Thank God medical examiners have sirens on their cars now." He trailed off as Dr. Jackel pushed the door open.

"Time to go boys, with me." Her expression still sombre.

The wail of the siren was surprisingly muffled inside the M.E van, Peter sat upfront with Dr. Jackel, and I was in the back. The atmosphere was heavy and thick and I had to resist the urge to ring my hands while we drove. No one had said a word since we'd left the Uni building. Peter was getting worse. His knuckles were white as he clenched his hands on top of his knees and he was hunched forward slightly. It worried me, Peter could have an explosive temper and thankfully I'd never been on the receiving end of it but the last guy who had left with a black eye and a broken finger.

"Peter, clam down." Dr. Jackel's voice was calm as she drove above seventy weaving in and out of lanes in a way that would impress even Batman.

"I'm fine Doc." Peter ground out.

"No you're not. Peter I admire how passionate you are, it’s why I agreed to mentor you, but a morgue isn't the place to let your feelings run away with you. We study the dead; we respect their bodies and use them to aid in investigations. When we are finished and only then do we allow emotion to filter in. Am I clear?" She finished.

"Yes."

"Peter," Her voice softened, "I know I've thrust you to into this but listen, you represent me when you walk into that hospital and I know you're better than some hothead who'll go off on one when he sees a murdered body. Control and tact is required here, can you do that for me? Please?"

Peter was silent for a bit before he signed heavily, leaned back and cracked his fingers, "Sure Doc, just let me off the hook for the ringtone stunt and I'll see what I can do." It wasn't there yet but his voice had more energy in it and he didn't look ready for a fight to the death anymore. I leaned forward and patted his shoulder over the seat. He patted my hand back.

"Same for you Eoin," Dr. Jackel was stern again, "You can't go to pieces in there, your empathy is an admirable skill but crying over these bodies won't help others to avoid the same fate. Use that big brain of yours to save rather than grieve, clear?"

I swallowed and this time Peter leaned around and gave me dazzling smile. I returned with a small one and a slight nod. "Yes doctor, my behaviour will be as it should." My voice was strong despite being quiet.

Pep talks given the heavy atmosphere was still present but a sense of readiness was in the air too. The car slowed and stopped. Dr. Jackel turned off the engine.

"All right boys," She said, "make me proud and let's catch the son of a bitch behind this."

"Hell yea." Peter said.

"Yes Doctor." I added.

We entered the enormous hospital and the familiar smell of disinfectant was a comfort. The reception area was surprisingly calm, nothing to indicate the crisis we were here to help with. Dr. Jackel made her way quickly to the downward stairs left of the administration desk and Peter and I trailed behind.

Halfway down the second staircase the temperature became colder and we heard the rumble of numerous voices echoing up. I felt my nerves bubbling up as Dr. Jackel picked up the pace again so I was taking two steps at a time to keep up. We reached the bottom and the entrance area was identical to the Uni building only with many more lab coats hanging on the wall.

A harried looking doctor pulled open the door and heaved a sigh of relief, his hair was sweat slicked and his eyes had a dark look. It worried me about what exactly was behind those doors.

"Oh Hannah, thank God you're here. We just don't know what to do. Tox results should be back in ten so we'll go from there but it’s a mess and more keep coming in upstairs. Police are here too looking for the common area all the victims visited, work places, anything that could provide info on where this, thing was picked up. Suit up and meet us as soon as you can." He ducked back inside without a word to Peter or me.

"Follow me boys." Dr. Jackel walked through the door the other doctor had just rushed back into. In the next room it split into two locker rooms. "You two in there," she pointed to the right locker room, "get changed and meet me on the other side, and remember what we talked about in the car." She gave each of us a look before disappearing into the left room.

"Let's get this shit started." Peter voice was resigned. He didn't like this anymore than I did. We walked into the locker room found scrubs our size and began changing.

I winced slightly trying to pull my top off. Crap. I'd forgotten to tell Peter or Dr. Jackel for that matter, about my run in with a bullet last night. Well time to do what any self-respecting young man would do, make conversation and hide it.

"I never expected our first time in an actual investigation to be so daunting." I said quietly.

"I know." Peter sighed, "I never thought I'd say this but I'd rather go back to the poisoned liver and kidneys PowerPoint." He grinned but we both knew it was strained.

"Hey I was enjoying that PowerPoint, it was informative." I tried banter just to get to some semblance of our normality. It was either that or bottle up our anxiety until we were useless, and for Dr. Jackel's sake, we were not going to be useless. We walked out and met Dr. Jackel in another waiting area dressed in blue scrubs just like us. With her was a doctor whose stylish brown hair and fashionable goatee were greying slightly showing his age. He had a large frame but wasn't intimidating as he smiled with Dr. Jackel looking at the two of us.

"So," His deep voice was soft and gave me the impression that he was good with patients and relatives. The kind of man who could pull you through a death notification as well you could be pulled. In some cases though that news destroyed you regardless of who told it.

"These are your boys Hannah?" He asked her.

"Yes," she replied looking at us with what I guessed was pride, "Dr. Frank Murphy, I'd like to introduce you to my students, Peter Rakefield and Eoin O'Reiley." She gestured to each of us in turn. "Peter and Eoin, I'd like you to meet Dr. Frank Murphy my former teacher and friend."

He walked forward and shook our hands, "Nice to meet you Frank." Peter said with his usual boisterousness. Dr. Murphy smiled slightly as Dr. Jackel surged forward and swatted the back of his head. "Show some respect you idiot!" She looked at Dr. Murphy, "Sorry Frank, He's a rude pain in the ass."

"A pleasure to meet you Dr. Murphy." I said smiling slightly as Peter rubbed his head. Dr. Jackel looked at me and smiled.

"Eoin however, is a polite little genius who I only threaten on the odd occasion." Her voice was playful for the first time since this morning.

"As I recall Hannah I gave your head a smack more than once." He put a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Don't worry Peter, you and Hannah are more alike then she'd want to admit." He left Peter chuckling and looked at me, "And Eoin, I saw your picture on the news this morning. When are you going to introduce me to Batman?" He grinned and he and Peter looked disturbingly similar to each other.

"It's creepy isn't it?" Dr. Jackel said to me looking at them.

"Yea, like doppelgängers." I agreed and we shared a smile while Peter and Dr. Murphy looked at each other in confusion.

Dr. Murphy grinned one last time before becoming serious. "Now, Hannah is experienced in situations like this, it's unorthodox to bring students into these investigations but the two of you have been the subject of Hannah's boasting so often and frankly we're in a desperate situation so the rules will bend for now. I ask that you are attentive and speak up any ideas you may have, regardless of their probability. It'll take all of us to discover this toxin and counteract it, and judging by the number of cases which are arriving as we speak we need to act quickly. Now let's get started." He walked to the final door labelled, 'homicide morgue' and opened it.

"After you boys."

We walked through.

It was a slightly colder large room with harsh lighting and polished metal wherever you looked. There were a few computers in the corner for quick tests next to one of three work stations which were against each wall, bar the one with the door. At the centre of the lab were three gurneys upon which rested covered bodies surround by three doctors in scrubs (two women and the man who'd spoken to Dr. Jackel earlier) and one man who was familiar to me if the broad frame, tan coat and greying hair were anything to go by.

Peter and I walked up to the gurneys followed by Dr. Jackel and Dr. Murphy and the others turned to look at us. The two women both looked to be around the late thirties early forties age wise but the similarity stopped there. The closest one was a large, short blonde whose hair was pulled back into a painfully tight looking bun while the other was slim, tall and her brown hair was in a loose ponytail. The large one was giving us a disapproving glare but the blonde seemed kinder though her raised chin and slight smirk suggested she was only humouring the 'children' by having us here, I wasn't sure which was woman was worse. The male doctor looked pleased we were coming but the worry in his eyes hadn't eased. He was jittery too, leaning from foot to foot and cris-crossing his hands like he was playing a clapping game with himself.

The last person, however nodded to the doctors behind me, nodded to Peter and narrowed his eyes before quickly recognizing me.

"Eoin? Well small world," Jim Gordon smiled at me before looking grave. "It seems we only meet when something bad happens. Are you sure you should be here with your shoulder?" He finished off looking at my right side.

Dr. Jackel strode forward to shake his hand, "A pleasure to see you again Commissioner, what did you say about Eoin?" She let go of his hand before looking at me.

"It's nothing Dr. Jackel I just hurt my shoulder last night during The Riddler thing, its fine now." I interrupted whatever Jim was planning to say.

"How badly did you hurt it?" Dr. Jackel narrowed her eyes and raked them towards my shoulder. I opened my mouth trying to think of an excuse when Peter came up and clapped his hand down on my shoulder. I yelped in pain and jumped away which probably wasn't the best reaction.

"Shit, I'm sorry you said it was fine!" Peter looked apologetic as I waited tense for the pain to dye down.

"He lied," Jim didn't look happy at my less than masculine response. "Why didn't you tell them you were shot last night?"

"Shot?!" Dr. Jackel all but ran up to me and tried to yank up my scrubs. I pulled my top down and gave her a pleading look.

"It was just a graze doctor, please we've more important things to be dealing with don't you think?" She backed off, but not before sending me a look to say 'this isn't over'                                                      

"Quite, the student has his priorities straight at least." The strict woman spoke brusquely before turning back to the gurneys. Dr. Jackel sent her a dirty look before making her way to the front. We followed.

I manage to choke down a gasp, regardless of how many bodies I'd seen before all had died naturally, this was anything but. Two middle aged men and a young woman lay dead on the gurneys; their bodies were a sickly yellow from head to toe that had even bleached their hair to match the skin. The gaping eyes were the same gruesome yellow save the pupils which were tiny but still black. Their bodies were blistered too. Under the first layer of skin were several areas where it turned a slight purple and cracked so dried pale pink pus leaked through, it had now congealed and mixed with flaked off skin looking like a rotten egg about to be fried. The analogy alone almost made me gag but my body decided to freeze instead.

Howell gasped and covered his hand with his mouth for a few seconds. "Jesus." He whispered.

Dr. Jackel only narrowed her eyes and leaned down to observe more closely.  "Have you sent samples of the pus to the lab Sharon?" She asked quietly.

The tall woman answered. "Yes Hannah, they'll be back in twenty minutes, along with blood and urine analysis. Beyond that we're stumped. Not to worry though with you and the brilliant students here I'm sure you'll figure it out in no time." She smiled sweetly while her sarcastic tone gave a very different impression. I decided I didn't like her.

"Shut up Sharon." The larger woman sent first her, then myself and Peter a withering glare, "Hannah, it was only a suggestion that you brought the kids with you, James was nervous when he called you so-"

"I told James to ask Hannah to bring them. This is an all hands on deck situation now make some space Jessica, you too Sharon, let them observe the bodies. Unless that's a problem?" Dr. Murphy looked at her and she stared back, clearly the two women weren't happy with Peter and I being here. I looked at the other man James, he was young, about mid-twenties and still fidgeting but he didn't seem to mind our presence at all.

Howell had recovered all composure and strode confidently towards Dr. Jackel pausing to say a sarcastic "s'cuse me ma'am" to Sharon who pursed her lips unattractively before stepping aside. I walked to the third gurney where the short woman, Jessica, stuck her chin up and crossed her arms looking like a nightclub bouncer. I stopped in front of her and looked in her eyes, she glared back challengingly. Clearly she thought we had been brought out on a field trip and couldn't be of any help. I glanced past her at the body of the woman. I was going to help her family, they deserved to know why she had suffered a horrible death and that was more important than what a qualified M.E thought about me.

"May I look at your notes please Doctor?" I asked her. For a moment I thought she wouldn't respond but she pulled a small book from her scrubs pocket and held it out to me. I thanked her and began reading. All patients were victims of advanced jaundice, which explained the skin and eyes, nail and hair samples were weak and unhealthy but only recently. None of these victims had pre-existing conditions or illnesses in recent weeks. They were admitted with severe stomach pains and headaches, running fevers before collapsing into a coma and suffering fatal cardiac arrests. I took a deep breath and handed the book back, if she wanted proof I meant business she'd get it.

"Did any of these victims have shortness of breath or palpitations prior to the coma?" I asked.

"No."

"Okay, eliminates respiratory conditions. Blood in the urine?"

"No the samples were free of blood." She uncrossed her arms.

"That eliminates paroxysmal hemoglobinuria, kidney or liver damage?"

"None."

I frowned. "No nephrotic syndrome. That also means this isn't strictly jaundice, if that at all seeing as it manifests and mainly acts via the liver to affect skin pigment. Therefore we're dealing with either a mutated version or an entirely new strain of illness. Have you checked blood oxygenation and pH levels those could give information as to why the victims lost consciousness, or their stomach contents? Perhaps they ingested something which could help us determine the manner in which this illness passes from person to person?"

She was silent for a few moments and her eye widened slightly. "Stomach contents should be back in ten, pH and oxygenation levels we haven't checked." She sounded annoyed saying the last part, but more at herself than me.

I walked past her to the body, "It might be worth checking the pH of this pus too, seeing the way it all but burst from the bodies and its pinkish colour could mean at some point it was in contact with blood."

Dr. Murphy approached me and examined the pus as well, strangely it didn't smell like pus from an abscess but almost fishy which was still awful but seemed out of place, like the liquid didn't belong where it was.

"I agree with Eoin. Sharon, James and Jessica will analyse the pH while myself and Hannah will collect samples. Eoin, you make notes and Peter, contact the lab to see if they’ve finished with the blood and urine tests, its speed dial three on the wall phone."  Everyone moved without argument. But Dr. Murphy went to speak to Jim first.

Peter and I made our way to the back wall, I grabbed an iPad to take notes on and he grabbed the phone from the wall and fit three. "Way to show the grumpy cow whose boss Eoin." He grinned.

I gave him a smaller smile in return. I didn't like showing off that I was clever but at least it moved things along and the doctor had given me a nod on my over instead of glaring. "She's not so bad Peter; the other one worries me more. If she keeps up the snarky comments Dr. Jackel is not going to be happy."

Peter leaned closed with the ringing phone pressed against his ear, "I hope she does, I've heard Dr. Hyde's got a pretty mean right hook when she rears her scary head."

"Well you'll feel the wrath of it if she hears you using that name." I whispered back walking away. I heard him chuckle then begin speaking to the lab.

I loaded up a fresh page on the iPad and began noting down the tests being carried out. "Boy! Please come here and write down my findings." I moved over to Sharon who was testing a vial of blood Dr. Jackel just handed her and I didn't miss the dirty look she sent her while she did it. I was right; Dr. Jackel really didn't like this woman.

She began her test. "You know, it isn't smart to go about giving performances like that just to impress us. It won't work." She still spoke in a patronising way but now it seemed steel coated and almost angry.

"I don't know what you mean; I just wanted to show Jessica-"

"Dr. Evans." She corrected me.

"Dr. Evans, that I could understand the situation and help." I tried to explain feeling a bit upset she thought I was trying to show off.

"Of course, and it was necessary to try and undermine Dr. Evans' knowledge to do so? We were just about to conduct these tests and you have delayed the results by trying to look smart." She scolded me like I was a child without even looking at me. I was trying to be pleasant but this woman was out for a fight.

"That seems odd, doctor?" I trailed off.

"Dr. Withers."

"Thank you, Dr. Withers because you had none of the materials needed for these experiments out and didn't you say to Dr. Jackel that you were stumped before we arrived? You also said that with Dr. Jackel, Peter and me here this disease will soon be figured out? I do hope you're right." I finished with a smile.

She aggressively squirted some universal indicator onto a blood sample then rounded on me with venom in her gaze. "How dare you insult me you little brat! Just shut up and take notes and until you do something useful keep your comments to yourself!" 

"Sharon, do you mind not taking out your anger on my student. It isn't his fault none of us thought to try some basic tests first, and if you don't want your own words thrown back in your face I suggest you keep your mouth shut despite it being hard for you, alright?" Dr. Jackel's voice was like ice and scared me more than The Riddler did last night. It seemed to have the same effect on Sharon who paled and backed up into her work bench. It was very satisfying.

"May I also say something?" Jim appeared next to Dr. Jackel and was frowning at the all but cowering woman.

"Please do Commissioner." Dr. Jackel prompted.

"Thanks to this boy the police recovered 1,920 bombs from a dangerous criminal and probably saved many lives. I would say that is something useful." He nodded to me and turned back to Dr. Murphy leaving a stunned Sharon in his wake. Dr. Jackel motioned for me to follow her and walked back to the three gurneys.

She began collecting a sample of pus," I didn't know it was you who found the bombs Eoin, well done." She spoke quietly but her proud smile was more than enough to make me blush.

"Please don't tell anyone Dr. Jackel, especially Peter, he'll never let me hear the end of it." I pleaded.

She regarded me intensely for a few seconds before removing the sample. "All right but you shouldn't shy away from praise the way you do, you deserve it. And I'm checking out that wound later whether you like it or not." She lowered her voice back to a threatening level and I nodded quickly until she smiled and walked back to the workbench.

I quickly made my way to Jim who was speaking on the phone. "Alright lieutenant, keep me updated." He snapped the phone shut as I approached. "Are you alright Eoin?"

"Yes sir. I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me and to ask you a favour." I said.

His brows rose slightly. "It's no problem and I'd say I owe you one after last night so what is it?" He asked.

"Can you please tell everyone that it was Batman who figured out where the bombs were and not me? He did most of the work so it only seems fair and that way I won't be hounded by reporters or anything like that. I'd rather just be the kid that Batman saved if that's okay." I trailed off looking down.

He was quiet for a bit before answering. "What you did was an amazing thing; you stood up to a super villain and helped to recover bombs which could've killed thousands of people. There's a conference tonight about the arrest and I'll deflect attention away from you but I don't want to downplay your part."

"But I really didn't do anything." I began.

"You did so be proud of that if nothing else." He said firmly. "I think Dr. Jackel needs you, and don't worry, as of tonight the public will be told you had nothing to do with the bombs." He didn't look happy about that.

"Thank you commissioner." I said and turned away.

"I told you last night, call me Jim." He said.

I looked back and smiled, "Thank you Jim."

I hurried back to Dr. Jackel who was looking worriedly at the results of the pH levels. "What it is?" I asked.

"These pH's show that the blood and pus from the victims is below one, highly acidic. With blood like this I can guess when the blood was pumped to the brain it literally burned into the brain causing loss of consciousness. Then the blood returning to the heart burned through the hearts muscle wall causing the cardiac arrest. Only a theory but it's all I can think of. That and we still don't know what is causing-"

"The Labs ready with the results, I stayed online till they faxed them over." Peter ran back over and handed the papers to Dr. Murphy who quickly scanned them and frowned.

"This creates more questions than it answers; according to these results the bodies contained methylamine, trimethylamine and saponins. The blood and urine levels were extremely acidic, leading to burn damage inside the body. The stomach contents however were normal, which means they didn't ingest anything."

I thought about how those words rang a bell when Peter spoke up. "Acidic damage? What do you mean?" He looked from Dr. Murphy to Dr. Jackel.

"We were just discussing this."

Dr. Jackel turned to Jessica who gestured to the workbench before speaking.

"The oxygen is the blood was almost non-existent, so I think the acid burned the oxygen out of the blood to the point that the brain couldn't function before affecting the heart."

"So it causes a coma from lack of oxygen in the blood before melting the hearts muscle wall causing cardiac arrest." Sharon snapped, "We know how they died, not where this was contracted or even how it's spreads.

Jim walked forward, "She has a point, so far the only thing all the people we've investigated have in common is that they rode a train today, not the same one, and hundreds of other people have taken the train today and they're fine so that rules that out." He sighed.

"Just had a call from upstairs," James piped up, "six more dead, they're being brought down and eight more have been admitted with temperature and stomach pains, the patients aren't responding to any treatments." His hands shook slightly, I felt worried for him but the increase in cases seemed more important. I still couldn't think where I'd heard about those compounds before.

"Damn." Dr. Murphy cursed, "Right, James help the nurses bring the bodies down. Sharon, Jessica, Peter and I will examine the rest of the bodies around the morgue while Hannah and Eoin work on finding out what this disease is clear? We're running out of time." And with the finality of that statement he handed the result papers to Dr. Jackel and left the room gesturing for the others to follow.

The Doctors followed and Dr. Jackel called to Peter, "Remember, emotions in check till later." He nodded and followed Jessica to the next room. Jim mumbled about checking in and pulled his phone out as he left the room.

The room seemed so much bigger and ominous with just me, the doctor and three bodies. I looked to Dr. Jackel who took a deep breath and looked at the results. "These compounds don't seem important in comparison to the way these people all died; they're the key to discovering the source of this disease." She frowned, "Unfortunately I don't know what trimethylamine is and beyond drug use I know next to nothing about Methylamine.

"We'll just have to work it out, Dr. Jackel, are the compounds natural or man-made? That would help." I began looking up the compounds on the iPad, "methylamine is organic, so is trimethylamine and it has a fishy smell."

"That explains the smell of the pus. Still is trimethylamine harmful?" She asked.

"It's often a product of plant decomposition, smells bad and sometimes used in basic dyes but harmless." I read from the Internet.

"Well methylamine has some solvent properties but not to the degree of these burns. What about the third element, the saponins?"

I racked my brain as I typed and was surprised when I remembered what they were. "Those aren't harmful to humans. They're found in plants, they keep them free from fungi and other diseases." I still couldn't think of a connection between the three.

"I think we can assume this disease is organic, all the components the lab isolated are but it must've been enhanced and changed. Plant compounds, diseases and..." She trailed off. "Shit! Come on." She all but ran from the room calling to Jim at the other end of the hallway.

"What is it?" He asked alert the phone next to his ear forgotten. "Ivy, Poison Ivy" Dr. Jackel panted, "The compounds are plant based and enhanced, fits her MO perfectly."

He looked at her in shock for a few seconds before speaking in a low voice. "You inform the others; I'll send units to close off the station as it’s our best bet and call in the big guns to help with Ivy." I felt my blood run cold at the mention of the Eco-terrorist and hoped the big guns would be enough, whatever they were.

Dr. Jackel nodded and ran past him down the corridor calling for me to follow. For a few minutes only the fast clicking of our boots and quick breaths were heard until a large metal door blocked the path; Dr. Jackel quickly punched in the access code and stuck her head in the room.

“Frank, Peter a word.” She said slightly out of breath. She held the door open until they both came out, Dr. Murphy’s eyes were narrowed and he was holding his posture rigidly while Peter looked a little green around the edges and didn’t even attempt to grin.

“What is it Hannah?” Dr. Murphy said.

“Poison Ivy, we think she’s behind this. All the compounds are found in plants and they’ve been mutated.” Dr. Jackel quickly explained and began walking back towards the lab. “We need to focus on finding a cure, The Commissioner will seal off the station but odds are more patients will need treating. You and I can begin drafting it up with the info we’ve got to go on, it’s the top priority now. Any luck with the other bodies?” She and Dr. Murphy walked ahead and continued planning while I filled Peter in.

“Damn.” He whispered, “Today just keeps getting worse. Though, at least I’m not in there anymore. Training to be an M.E or not; seeing so many of those bodies made me sick as a dog.”

Dog.

That was it. I stopped walking as everything flashed through my mind. The report, the plant, his laugh, everything. I knew what the plant was.

Peter noticed I wasn’t holding pace and looked back mouth open slightly to ask a question; I didn’t give him the chance. I took off running all but elbowing my way past Dr. Jackel who yelled in protest. I could hear footsteps behind me but kept going. The people upstairs, they still had a chance. This would work, it HAD to work.

I ran all the way back to lab; panting but not stopping I began searching the cabinets. “Where is it? Where is it?” I mumbled before seeing the correct label and snatching the bottle. The door burst open when I was filling a syringe with the milky liquid.

“Eoin, what the hell?” Dr. Jackel demanded looking first at me then the syringe in my hand.

“No time, Dr. Jackel, which way to the ward where the patients are held?” I asked quickly gently pushing her back through the door to the hall way.

“Why? What are you doing? And what is-“

“Please Dr. Jackel, trust me.” I looked at her and for a moment I thought she would stop me but she gave a little sigh and turned to Peter and Dr. Murphy who just caught up.

“Frank; take us to the patient ward. The little genius has an idea.” She smirked slightly.

“Follow me.” Dr. Murphy said before turning and all but sprinting back the way he came.

I took off after him and after three flights of stairs began to wish I exercised regularly or practised running with a syringe in my hand, I almost nicked myself a couple of times.

Eventually we entered an actual ward and the sounds of harried nurses and beeping machines meant we were almost there.

Dr. Murphy stopped and shouted to one of the nurses, “Take us to the worst patient, now!” The young woman flinched slightly but led us quickly down the ward to the left corner where a girl who couldn’t be older than ten was drifting in and out of consciousness with a crying mother sitting next to her and gripping her hand tightly.

The girl was hooked up to an IV which I ran up to and prepared the syringe, though it was difficult with my shaking hands. What if this didn’t work? Oh God; please let it work. Please, please, please. I begged silently and injected the solution into the IV watching as it travelled too slowly into the girl’s blood stream. I could hear Dr. Murphy speaking loudly behind me but was too engrossed by the girl to notice what he said.

She was grinding her teeth and shaking her head weakly back and forth, her blonde hair was stuck to her sweat slicked face and her body was swathed in a large green gown which made her seem so small and frail. She kept gnashing her teeth for a few more moments then let out a small sigh and seemed to relax slightly.

My first thought was that I was wrong and she'd slipped into a coma, my legs went to mush and I grabbed the bed rail to hold myself upright until I began to hear a sound. A beautiful steady sound.

"She's stabilizing! And her breathing regulating!" A nurse yelled checking the girl’s stats.

I released the breath I'd been holding and smiled. She was going to be alright, it was working. I loosened my death grip on the rail and a couple of my fingers clicked as they relaxed.

"Eoin, what was in that syringe?" Dr. Murphy asked breathlessly.

I turned to look at his gob-smacked expression and held up the small bottle in my other hand. "Sodium Bicarbonate."

He looked at the bottle and quickly gave directions to the nursing staff and doctors to distribute it into all the IV's connected to the patients. Just as he finished Dr. Jackel and Peter arrived demanding answers from Dr. Murphy.

"Mommy," The weak voice behind me made me turn to see the little girl’s eyes were open and she was looking confused at her still crying mother. "Mommy, my stomach doesn't hurt anymore, but I'm tired. Do I still have to back to school?" I had to laugh at that. In these situations it's either laugh or cry with relief.

The woman gave a small giggle before planting numerous kisses on the girl’s still damp forehead. "No Sweetie you can stay home for a good while I promise." She wiped away her tears and spoke with a mother’s kindness.

The girl smiled and gave a small cheer before closing her eyes and breathing steadily. The nearby nurse quickly examined the girl before concluding her symptoms were gone and she was just sleeping.

The mother thanked her before looking at me intensely. I almost felt the need to back up until she stood and grabbed me pulling me into a strong hug. "Thank you so much thank you, thank you, thank you." She whispered into my ear and I felt a slight dampness on my shoulder.

I was stunned but soon managed to raise my arms to pat her back as she cried softly onto my shoulder. "It's nothing honestly, the doctors figured it out, I'm just delivering." I cooed as I tried to comfort her. It was true, if Dr. Jackel and Peter hadn't been here so many more people could've died.

"Bullshit Little Genius! He figured it out before we made any head way. It's all on him." Dr. Jackel’s voice carried throughout the ward and I could almost feel the others doctors looking at me. I ducked my head down slightly as the woman let me go to wipe her puffy eyes again. Damn. Trust Dr. Jackel to hear.       

"Just how did you figure it out?" Dr. Murphy returned to ask looking stuck between amusement and relief.

"Well," I walked up to Peter and nudged him slightly. "It was Peter, without him I still wouldn't have a clue." I grinned.

"Huh? What did I do?" He asked.

"You said, dog." I replied, to me at least it explained everything.

"And how the hell did that help?"

"I read a report once about poison plants. There was a section on a plant called 'Mercury's dog'-"

"I've never heard of it." Dr. Murphy said.

"Don't interrupt Frank." Dr. Jackel smiled.

"Sorry." He looked down sheepishly, again reminding me of Peter.

"I'm not surprised. When a plants common name has the word 'dog' in the title it means that the plant has no medical uses whatsoever. It can, however cause jaundice, stomach pains and slightly more acidic blood and urine levels if eaten. But not to this extent." I gestured at the patients being treated. "Mercury's dog also contains methylamine, trimethylamine and saponins. I just couldn't think where I'd heard about them before, until Peter said he felt sick as a dog." I finished unable to stop smiling.

"Unbelievable." Dr. Jackel shook her head slightly. "Who could've predicted, Peters big mouth would one day come in handy."

"Hey!" Peter jabbed her in the shoulder. "I'll have you know my big mouth has come in handy many times." He leered suggestively.

"And on that note, Peter why don't we check in with Sharon and Jessica." He quickly steered Peter away from Dr. Jackel's rising fist and dirty look.

"One of these days I'm gonna show him exactly what I'm gonna do to that mouth of his." Her deeper voice made me laugh nervously.

"At least now we know what we're dealing with, hopefully no one else will have to die." I looked around the ward.

"Eoin," Dr. Jackel's voice softened. "Listen I know you're still upset about M-"

"Please Dr. Jackel, let's not talk about that." I mumbled to the floor.

"But you never want to talk about it."

"With good reason."

"Look, whatever you think it wasn't your-"

"Dr. Jackel!" Thank God that Jim chose then to arrive.

She took a deep breath and addressed him. "Yes Commissioner?"

"I sent some units to evacuate and secure the station, just as they finished plants began to explode out of the walls, the whole place has turned into a bloody poisonous forest!" He growled with a dark look. I'd never seen Jim angry, it was a frightening sight. "Some of my men have come down with stomach pains as well, please tell me you've made some headway on a cure?"

She grinned and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry Jim, the little genius here did it again. We've got a cure and all results show its working fine."

Jim eyebrows rose so high I was slightly worried they would disappear under his fringe. "Eoin? Well thank God for that. Well done." He grabbed my non-injured shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze.

I felt my cheeks heat and stepped back mumbling a 'thank you'. "So Dr. Jackel was right about Poison Ivy then?" I said trying to deflect attention.

"Yes I'm heading down there right after I hear back from the others checking the bodies. We need to find out how this thing spreads, even with a cure we need to prevent any new cases forming."

"Your right," said Dr. Jackel "Frank and Peter have gone to check in, Eoin and I will stay and help with the patients and keep you informed, we'll have this under control soon."

Thankfully she was right, a few hours, a few new arrivals and a lot of Sodium Bicarbonate later all of the patients were resting or talking with relatives. I'd never had so many people say 'thank you' to me before. Word had spread, most likely from the large mouths of Peter and Dr. Jackel; that the M.E department had been the ones to come up with the cure so anyone with a medical examiners badge or pass was being treated like a hero. Dr. Jackel, like with everything, took it in her stride with a regal nod and a handshake while I stuttered my way through several 'no problems' with a tomato coloured face.

It was while I was attempting to take the thanks of a balding, middle-aged paediatrician who'd been on the doctor’s team that I saw Jim beckon me to him and all but took off running after some mumbled excuses.

"Yes Jim, how can I help?" I asked.

"Eoin, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine now that she's feeling better." He gestured to the woman standing next to him that I recognized as the mother who'd hugged me earlier. I let out a small breath and prepared to brush off more extravagant compliments from her but she looked almost like a different person now. She seemed bigger and carried an aura of authority which had been missing before. Her bob of black hair had been brushed back into place and her professional skirt suit was buttoned neatly, albeit still slightly wrinkled.

"This is district attorney Marion Grange whose also currently in the running for mayor. DA Grange this is Eoin O’Reiley, the M.E student who discovered the cure to Ivy's latest poison." And with that he walked off pulling out his mobile.   

“Um… Hello Mrs. Grange.” I said looking anywhere but at her.

“You saved my daughter’s life.” Was all she replied. Her voice was different too, much louder and like her whole appearance commanding and refined.

“Well, I had help.” I shrugged. I couldn’t tell which way this conversation was going to go.

“I wanted to tell you paparazzi are currently hammering down the doors of this ward and I was eager to tell them about your quick thinking. Jim though, told me your slightly camera shy so I wanted to ask if there is anything else I can give you as thanks? I do have some influence.” She finished giving me a small smile.

I was non-pulsed, even I could see the career prospects of having a DA (possibly soon to be mayor) on my side but there was nothing she could do for me. I’d given up that hope a while ago. “That’s very generous of you, but really I’m just happy your daughter is recovering. Make sure she gets home safe and that’s more than enough for me.”

She seemed surprised now but that was only my guess as her expression barely changed. “You’re an interesting boy Mr. O’Reiley. Still, should you need anything I can help with take this and call me. It’s a direct line.” She pulled a card from her pocket; handed it over and with another small smile walked back to her still sleeping daughter.

“Well, look at you getting all buddied up with the DA.” I could hear the smile in Dr. Jackel’s tone. “Always knew you were smart but never thought you’d be so ambitious.”

I turned and pulled my lips to a frown, “I’m not being ambitious and she was only being nice. Heard from the others yet?”

She pulled a card from her own coat pocket and waved it in my face “Well I’m being ambitious and as a matter of fact they’re on their way up now and just in time too, according to Gordon anyone who tries to get in the station is attacked by the plants.” She said darkly.

That was worrying, if the police couldn’t get in how could anyone get Ivy out? “Still, that’s not our department we just research and cure, Jim and Co do the rest.”

“Thank goodness.” I muttered, I’d already had one experience with a Gotham ‘super’ criminal and that was one experience too many.

“Hey! Dr. J you’re gonna love us!” Called an enthusiastic baritone from the nearest stairwell. It was a little too loud if the nurse jumping and nearly dropping a clipboard was anything to go by.

Dr. Jackel sighed, “Remind me again why I took him on?”

“Because he’s actually quite smart.”

“That’s not enough anymore.” She deadpanned making me smile.

No sooner had I fixed my expression to ‘interested indifference’ than Peter burst through the stairwell doors followed a moment later by a panting Dr. Murphy.

“Hannah-” He put his hands on his knees and collapsed on the nearest bench, “why does this boy like to run everywhere?”

“Aww come on Frank, you’re getting unfit in your old age.” She heaved him up with one arm grabbed Peter with the other and pushed them together. “Anyway no stalling what did you find?” She’d put her serious face back on.

“Well we didn’t find it; Jessica was the one who twigged it. She ain’t all that bad once you wear her down a bit, one hell of attitude though.”

“Peter, focus please.” I said beating Dr. Jackel’s less polite version to the punch.

“Right, anyway all the bodies have some form of recent open wound, from a small cut to a burst spot.” He wrinkled his nose at that.

“So you think it travels straight into the blood stream as an airborne pathogen.” Dr. Jackel said. “Give me a minute.” She walked back into the ward.

“So you got on well with the other doctors in the end?” I asked Peter glancing at Dr. Murphy who’d returned to the bench the second Dr. Jackel left the room.

“Yea… well, with Jessica anyway. That Sharon’s still a raving bitch, was muttering about you, me and Hyde all the time. Couldn’t hear her properly but I caught some X-rated phrases, felt a bit like punching her.” He finished nodding.

“Peter.” I scolded “Please don’t threaten violence against someone who could be our co-worker or boss later in life.”

“Relax genius; I didn’t say it to her face.”

“But he did to mine. And personally I agree.” Dr. Murphy said making Peter laugh. “She’s good at her job with the dead, but when it comes to the living she’s got the personality of gnat.” He paused. “Not that I’d ever tell her that or that you heard it from me, She and Hannah have been butting heads ever since they met.”

“I’m not surprised Hyde don’t take no shit.” He smiled.

“I heard that you pain in the ass.” Dr. Jackel was back and glaring at Peter who seemed to shrink before our eyes. “But I’ll deal with you later. Frank all the patients in their have some form of open wound, the people who were with them at the station who have no wounds all are unaffected so we know what we’re dealing with and how it spreads. Eoin; with me and we’ll tell Jim, he’s in reception.”

“Alright I’ll see you both later.” I nodded at Peter and Dr. Murphy before following Dr. Jackel to the nearest elevator. A few minutes later we were walking up to Jim who didn’t look any happier than he did earlier.

“Good news I hope?” He asked.

“Yes, the disease spreads by entering open wounds.” Dr. Jackel said.

“Why is that good?” He asked eyebrows furrowed.

“Because we also know its airborne and only people in the station have been affected so the zone of infection is small and people with no wounds won’t be affected.” She explained.

“Well I’m about to head to the train station, I’d appreciate it if you came down with me Dr. Jackel. You never know when a doctor could come in handy.” He smiled and looked at me. “Eoin, you’ve done more than enough and it’s getting late. You ought to go home and get some rest.”

“Please,” I spoke quickly “If Dr. Jackel is going may I come too? I want to help if I can.”

“Eoin you don’t need to-”

“Neither do you Dr. Jackel. But you’re going anyway so please let me come.” I stared into her eyes, I don’t know why but I just felt I needed to be there.

I heard Jim sigh, “If you really want to Eoin and if the good Doctor agrees you may come.” 

“Please, I just want to see this through.” I all but begged.

She was silent and serious, “You stick with me and don’t do anything unless I ok it, clear?”

“Clear.” I nodded.

“Alright. Let’s go Commissioner; I’ll inform Peter and Dr. Murphy on the way.” They began walking towards the door and I trailed behind. I’d done my part but if any more people got hurt trying to stop Ivy I had to help. Nothing hurts worse than losing a loved one.

It was already dark when we arrived and massive spotlights had been erected illuminating the train station which looked like some bizarre cross between a brick work construction site and a rainforest. The glass dome which served as a portion of the roof had been smashed by thick green vines bursting through covered in thick yellow flowers which resembled an iris bloom. Some areas of wall had the odd vine of flower protruding like a giant child had stuck them on for decoration. The doorways and windows were the worst, looking like an entrance to a jungle the wall of vines and flowers were accompanied by large red thorns the size of knives, they were swaying back and forth in a snakelike manner occasionally snapping forward if anyone came too close.

“Jesus.” Said Dr. Jackel eyes wide just like mine.

“My thoughts exactly.” Jim said leading the way to what looked like a hi-tech caravan. Dr. Jackel followed him keeping a hand on my good shoulder, whether for comfort or to keep an eye on me I wasn’t sure.

We walked into the caravan and there were several monitors which were all black. “All cameras in the station are either off, broken or can’t broadcast anymore.” Said the thirty something woman who was typing quickly on the large computer next to the monitors.

A young man who was covered head to toe in uniform and body armour entered and immediately shook hands with Jim. His voice came out distorted through some kind of gas mask.

“Commissioner, we still can’t get in. The vines have worked into the building’s structure, we burn’em or try and blast in and the whole building goes.”

“Damn. Alright we’ll think of something. Lieutenant Eric Holmes meet Dr. Hannah Jackel and Eoin O’Reiley. The M.E team.”

He nodded to Dr. Jackel looked at me and paused. “Hey! You’re The Riddler kid from this morning.” He pulled off the large helmet mask and I saw the same young blond police officer from this morning. “Nice to see ya again.” He said in a now clearer voice smiling pleasantly.

“You know him?” Asked Dr. Jackel.

“I only met him briefly this morning.” I whispered back.

“Still shy eh?” He laughed.

Jim’s phone rang and he mumbled an excuse leaving to answer it.

“Any bright ideas on getting in?” Dr. Jackel asked Eric.

“None,” He replied losing the smile. “We’ve had a couple of botanists come in who think the plants have some kind of hearing sense so they know to attack when we get near. Hell for all we know they could be a direct line back to the green bitch! She poisoned some of my friends and I’ll be damned if I don’t get any payback.”

“A cure has been found and all police officers have received it so don’t worry they’ll be fine.” I said.

“Thank God for small mercies. Remind me to give whoever found that cure a snog.” He smirked.

Dr. Jackel whole face lit up and before she could open her mouth I blurted out. “Well it was none of us so you’ll just have to go find out, but I think it was a guy.” Hopefully that’ll put him off.

“Dude, I don’t care if they look like Two-Face, they saved my friends; I’m gonna give’em a snog.”

“Oh God.” I muttered and Dr. Jackel simply smiled at me and winked.      

Jim’s head appeared in the doorway, “Dr. Jackel, Eoin, would you join me outside for a moment? Lieutenant keep me posted if any of those cameras come back online.” He gestured to us and left.

Dr. Jackel shrugged and we followed. Outside we followed Jim to the back of the trailer.

“What do you need Commissioner?” Dr. Jackel asked.

He nodded looking behind me. I turned and saw no other than Batman standing behind me. Without any strong pain killers in my system I gave out a less than masculine squeal and backed up to next to Dr. Jackel. Who had only let out a small ‘huh’ noise.

“Jim.” He nodded in that deep voice which seemed so much more frightening than last night.

“Well, this is surprising. Why aren’t you in there kicking Ivy’s ass?” Dr. Jackel, cool as ever looked right at him while she said it.

“I need some advice.” He said ignoring Dr. Jackel’s comment.

“That’s why he asked for you two.” Jim said his tone was off so I looked to see his brow was furrowed and he was all but glaring at the superhero.

“What?” Dr. Jackel said crossing her arms.

“Ivy’s poison, what is it and how bad?” He asked staring at her. 

“Ask him, he knows better than I do.” Dr. Jackel turned to me.

Batman turned to look at me and I suddenly understood what is was like to be in the headmasters office after doing something wrong.

I stared at the floor and spoke to it rather than him. “Well… Umm, it’s an organic but strengthened version of the plant Mercury’s Dog. Symptoms are stomach cramps, temperatures from an acid blood flow. It leads to comas and eventual death due to cardiac arrest. Roughly three hours from contraction to death.”

“The antidote?” I heard him ask.

“Just Sodium Bicarbonate, it neutralizes the acidity of the blood.” I risked a glance up, he was like a statue, standing ramrod straight with only the cloak fluttering lightly behind him.

“Three hours?” He asked again.

“Yes.”

“How long has he been in there?”  Jim asked his tone like ice.

“Two hours.” Batman spat.

“How long has who been in where?” Dr. Jackel asked narrowing her eyes.

“Robin.” Jim said “He went in alone before the plants took over completely and hasn’t come out yet.”

“Shit.” Dr. Jackel said “How could you let a kid go in there alone?”

“He didn’t follow orders.” Batman’s tone was even deeper than before.

“Do you expect most ten year olds to follow orders!?” She yelled back.

“I thought Robin was a teenager.” I said to Jim remembering the boy from last night.

“That’s Red Robin.” He said “So now that you know the severity of the situation how do we proceed?”

No one said a word.

“Is there any way to talk to Ivy?” I asked quietly.

“Eric said she may be listening through the vines, but they attack anyone who gets close; even the medics.” Jim said.

“Not quite.” Batman said tapping something on his glove, “I’ve had Red Robin and Nightwing patrolling the station apparently a reporter got too close but the vines weren’t violent until police came close to remove her.”

“So it only attacks police, medics and you.” Dr. Jackel said.

He nodded.

“Why don’t I try to get close to it and speak with her?” I asked.

They all looked at me and though I could only guess at Batman’s expression I’m pretty sure all three thought I was insane. “I’m just a student so I wouldn’t smell like a proper doctor.”

“That’s suicide, Eoin there is no way in Hell that would-”

“He should try.” Batman cut her off; I guess I can’t read faces very well.

“No he shouldn’t, for God’s sake he’s a child and-”

“Dr. Jackel please let me try, if we don’t do something fast a boy could die in there.” I turned to Jim.

“Please.”

He stared at me for a moment. “Dammit, the second I think things look bad you get him are we clear?” He levelled a finger at Batman who simply nodded. “Good, I’ll get you a vest it may help.”

“No.” Batman said “The vines attack police. A vest might make them violent.”

“Then he isn’t going.”

“Please Jim; all I need are some empty clean syringes.” I said quickly before he could try to change his; or my mind. Unless we do this fast I could tell I would lose my nerve.

“Here.” Batman put a hand to his belt and moments later handed me three small syringes.

“What are those for?” Dr. Jackel looked them over before nodding and giving them back.

“To use this,” I pocketed the syringes and pulled the first bottle of sodium bicarbonate I’d grabbed at the hospital. “If I can get to Robin he’ll probably need them as soon as.”

“You little genius.” She said before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. “Be careful, if something happens to you in there I’ll kill you.” She whispered in my ear making me giggle. She let me go with a small sniff and I followed Jim and Batman heading towards the station entrance.

“When Robin last radioed in he said he was by platform 6, the one furthest in. Since then the vines have been blocking the signal.” Batman told me. I tried to take this all in and not think about it. If this didn’t work Robin could die, but if it did I’d have to talk to Poison Ivy. Neither thought was appealing.

Batman took off, probably to meet with Red Robin or Nightwing and Jim walked with me for a few more minutes muttering calming things which I wasn’t listening to. Quicker than I thought we reached the ‘do not cross’ tape and Jim put a hand on my good shoulder.

“You don’t have to do this Eoin, no one will force you.” He was kind as he said it but I knew he wanted me to try. He worked with these hero’s and must care about them.

“I’ll be fine; I’ve got a plan.” I lied.

“Good. Bats is close by and he’ll grab you the second anything goes south. Just keep calm and don’t do anything too reckless.

I nodded and walked forward, ducking under the tape. About three feet from the entrance the vines stopped swaying and began pointing in my direction, I slowed down until I was a foot away and cleared my throat. The vines came closer.

“Excuse me Ms Ivy. Please, I only want to talk with you. My name is Eoin O’Reiley, I’m a medical student.” I tried to sound calm and not move too much. The thickest vine slithered forward, the tip swayed back and forth around me like it was checking who I was. It poked me and I jumped biting back a scream. Then, slowly it retracted and so did more of the vines until a gap the size of myself was made in the entrance. I looked back at Jim who was shaking his head and mouthing ‘don’t’ at me. I looked back and walked in. I had to help. I had to.

The inside of the station was unrecognizable. Every surface had plants growing on it. Not just the vines and yellow flowers but iris blooms, roses, lilies and many others that I couldn’t name. The air tasted thicker as I breathed it in and knowing it was poisonous I felt for the bottle in my pocket and prayed the plaster on my shoulder wound would hold.

I made my way towards platform six careful of any moving plants but most seemed like normal botany, albeit larger and with much more potent scents. Just as I got to platform five I smelt a familiar smell.

I was… lovely, bringing to mind memories of nights spent giggling under bed covers, sleeping on a firm moving pillow and snuggling into the base of a neck. I looked around a saw a small bunch of white blooms clumped together on top of a bench, carnations. I walked towards them and bent to sniff them again, my current job forgotten and for the few moments I lost myself in happy memories wanting to smile and cry at the same time. I closed my eyes for one last smell when a throaty feminine voice spoke.

“You seem quite taken with my babies.”

I jerked away and looked around. On the next bench along she sat, Poison Ivy. She was definitely beautiful in an untouchable eerie way. She sat cross legged revealing tight well-formed legs which were a lovely light green which grew slightly darker by the upper thigh. She wore only lingerie bottoms and a small jacket with a button done to cover her large breasts. Though she wore practically nothing the odd vine and leaf which seemed to protrude from her body acted like an extra piece of clothing. Her face was striking; her high cheekbones and full lips were lovely. Her eyes were the brightest green surrounded by black instead of a human white. However her hair was the most striking, flowing and curling to below her shoulder blades it was thick and shiny and like her skin intertwined with small vines of ivy.

“Wow.” I whispered.

She laughed deep and throaty before raising her hand and blowing a kiss in my direction. Immediately it felt like being hit with a wall of seduction. My breath caught, fists clenched while things stirred below. I let out a small moan as an image came to mind. It wasn’t her, it could never be her. It was him and with the smell of those flowers nearby it was all I could do to close my eyes and breathe in deeper.

“Interesting. You’re gay.” She said and as quickly as it came the seduction fled leaving only a blushing on my cheeks and a decaying memory leaving like a dying leaf. “And in love, follow me.”

She stood languidly and began walking towards the next platform an elegant sway in her hips as she did so. I ran a hand through my hair and followed scared, aroused and melancholy for what was now gone.

We walked for a few moments until a large cluster of vines came to sight. There was something different, a mixture of red in the green and yellow. We came closer and the image became clearer, until.

“Robin!” I gasped running ahead to where a boy couldn’t be a teenager yet was suspended, unconscious in a tangle of vines with a small trickle of blood running down his forehead. He was grinding his teeth and shaking slightly, he needed the antidote and quickly.

I turned to Poison Ivy who was leaning against the wall looking at me with no expression.

“Please let him go.” I begged.

“Why should I? He entered here and hurt my children! Would you allow a person who harmed your loved ones to go unpunished?” She said leaning forward and baring her teeth, the plants seemed to sense her anger and move quickly, a piece of rubble fell from the ceiling scattering dust everywhere. Ivy surged forward to the nearest vine, “It’s alright darling, Mother’s here you’re safe it’s okay.” She caressed it and the shaking subsided.

“There isn’t a stronger feeling than the need to protect what you love.” I said making her snap back to look at me. “That’s why I’m here; Batman’s out there worried and scared his child won’t come back. It’s the worst thing that could happen to a person.” Frankly I didn’t know if Batman was Robin’s father but that didn’t seem important; neither did the fact that Batman didn’t seem scared or worried.

“Then let him suffer! He’s evil to my babies and for that shall pay.” She spat.

“Don’t be so cruel! You’re acting like a monster!” I yelled.

“So I’m a monster now you pathetic meat sack!” She motioned and the vines moved forward.

“You look human enough.” I said.              

She froze and the vines with her. “What?”

“You look human enough.” I repeated.

“No one has ever said that to me before.” She lowered her arms and the vines retreated. I didn’t say a word; I didn’t know what else to say.

“Why did you smell those flowers earlier? Those were the only ones.” She stared at me.

“They reminded me of someone.” I said, looking down.

“Who?”

I swallowed. “Someone who’s gone now. They loved flowers, studied them, specifically carnations. They always smelled of them, only a little bit. The sort of fleeting thing that was gone before you really understood it. The smell was stronger here; I just lost myself in memories.” I looked up at her. She seemed more human now, more accessible. “But that isn’t why I’m here. Please let him go.”

She paused for a moment. “Give me a good reason.”

I took a deep breath, “Trade for me instead.”

She tilted her head and her shapely brows rose. “What makes you better than him?”

“I’m the one who figured out you were using a kind of Mercury’s Dog poison, and I found the cure saving many people you wanted dead.” I hoped this would convince her, just not make her mad enough to kill us both.

“I can make more poisons, but that is a reason. Why though? Why sacrifice yourself for a person you don’t know?” She gestured and some vines moved close to her and looped together making a swing for her to sit on.

I looked back at the boy, his shaking had gotten more noticeable, he didn’t have much time. “He has all his life to live, friends to make, a career to build, lovers to find or lose. He will be much more useful to the world and besides, no one would miss me much.” I smiled at the end.

“Such a strange boy you are. You don’t condemn me, you bargain as though your existence is meaningless and you’ve already lost love. You interest me.” She smiled and stood motioning with her hand.

I felt movement behind me and turned to see the vines loosening on Robin; I ran and caught him before he hit the ground and nearly buckled, he was heavy. I placed him on the ground and quickly removed the bottle and a syringe which I loaded and injected into his neck. The shaking began to lessen almost immediately. He stirred and an eye opened slightly. I leaned in and heard a deeper voice than I expect murmur ‘Grayson’ before falling back into unconsciousness. I turned back and saw Poison Ivy looking at the now empty syringe.

“The antidote?” She asked.

“Sodium bicarbonate.” I replied showing her the bottle before pocketing it.

“So simple.”

I hoisted Robin into a fireman’s lift which hurt my shoulder like hell but was easier. I looked at Ivy and could almost think she was smiling.

“Why are we allowed to leave?” I had to know why we weren’t getting pierced in the back by those thorny vines.

“You interest me.” Was all she said.

That was probably the best I’d get. I started walking and she didn’t do anything to stop me. I made it to the end of the station before turning back. 

“You’d better get out of here.” I said.

“Why?” She tilted her head again.

“Because once I leave they’ll probably come charging in and collapse the building down around you.”

“And you’re warning me?” She sounded a little surprised, though I couldn’t tell by looking.

“You let us go.” I shrugged, not easy with an unconscious kid on your shoulder but I think I managed.

She laughed. “So interesting.”

I left it at that and walked away as fast as I could. The only regret I had was that I couldn’t take some of those carnations with me. Just the smell of a memory, but it’s closer to corporeal than a memory itself.

I made it to the entrance and switched to a bridal carry; I’d stopped earlier and given him another shot just to be sure he would be okay. The vines as before began to move and made an opening big enough to move through. I stepped out and the hole closed again.

Everything was the same as when I went in. Jim was still by the tape and looking at me in complete shock. I couldn’t see Dr. Jackel or Batman but before I could do anything my eyes were blinded by the flash of cameras. Oh crap.

I tried to make my way to Jim but an almost familiar black shape landed in front of me. “Robin’s status?” Batman asked

I stared at the floor and answered, “He’s been given some antidote, I’m sure he’ll be just fine.”

“Good.” He leaned forwards and lifted Robin into his arms, more cameras flashed behind him. I winced.

“Hate cameras?” He asked.

“Yea.” I nodded studying the ground. He pushed a button on his belt and all the cameras behind us sparked and began to break. “Thank you.” I said. He nodded.

“Did you meet Ivy?” He asked.

I paused, “No.” Best not to say I warned the Eco-terrorist of the good guys plan. “I’d better get back; Dr. Jackel’s going to be mad at me so I’d better go face the music.” I glanced up quickly and gave him a small smile.

“It seems we own you twice now.” He said lips twitching in what I guessed was a smile.

I looked back to the floor. “No you don’t. Sorry I have to go.” I moved around him and all but ran to Jim who’d managed to fix his expression back to normal.

“Can we please get away from those guys?” I said looking at the reporters who were rapidly closing in on us tape recorders at the ready.

He looked around and nodded, “Do you need medical attention?”

“No I’m fine; I’d just like to go home.” I said

“That I can manage. Well done Eoin, you seem to keep saving the day around here.” He smiled.

“Yea, I’m going to try and not make a habit of that.” I smiled back.

We made our way back to the caravan where Dr. Jackel was pacing with a frown, she saw me and all but tackled me into another hug.

“Thank God you’re okay.” She pulled away and punched me on the good shoulder, hard.

“Ouch!” I complained.

“Don’t you ever do that again!” She rubbed the spot she’d punched.

“I won’t.” I said fairly confident I’d never have to repeat this night.

“Good, now go home and sleep. You, Peter and I are finishing that PowerPoint tomorrow and there will be an essay on it.” She said smugly.

“Yes ma’am.” I breathed out a laugh.

I told them both an edited version where I never ran into Ivy and just found Robin unconscious. I don’t think either of them believed me but they didn’t call me on it which I was eternally grateful for.

Soon enough Dr. Jackel promised to fill everyone in and Jim promised to try and keep me out of the reporter’s eye and was driving me home. He told me the plants retreated and there was no sign of Ivy.

We arrived and Jim gave me another pat on the shoulder before driving away. I made my way up the stairs only thinking of going to sleep. I opened the door to my apartment and took a deep breath, and froze.

That smell. Carnations. I cautiously entered the apartment and looked around; there was nothing until I got to the kitchen. There, on the table sitting in an ivy coloured pot was a group of white blooms with a much stronger than natural smell. I bent down and smelt them once again falling into memories.

“Thank you.” I whispered to no one, though I could swear the plant wriggled in pleasure. I picked up the plant, took it into my bedroom and laid it down on the bedside table. I dressed in my pyjamas got under the covers and stared at the plant, breathing it in until I fell asleep whispering his name as I did so.

“Michael…”                  


End file.
